Kingdom of Rohan
Description: Rohan is an old and respected faction on the server, and has a fairly central location for interaction with other regions. It has had its share of tough times, but appears to be on the rise, with the King, his Lords and Marshals working together more than ever to bring in new players and create forts and cities to protect and house their people. Unique Ranks: King: The leader and main representative of the Rohirrim. - Henry3748 Heir: Second in command and will be in charge of Rohan when the king is absent, is also the next person for kingship. - Icefrone High Lord: connection between Hier/King and the other lords, backup heir. - TheSmileBC Loremaster: in charge of documenting events, and traditions etc. - mr_tinty Kings (W.I.P): 1st King - SpeedySC 2nd King - mewarmy Mew's first reign was the brightest one till date, under mew's command Rohan was the biggest faction to roam around at that time. Wars were fought and alliances were forged and a tone was set on this server which is still in order today. The city of Aldburg became one of the biggest hotspots for travellers and traders, but was at it's turn also the most wanted place for evil players. The two notorious bandits to attack and siege Aldburg were Webskee and Atanvarno, renowned for their precise and successful attacks. It was also in this time that Rohan became the wealthiest faction of the men, ranging from mith piles to trinkets only some could get. But like all great tales, there has to be an end and that struck Rohan hard, Mew got banned for some of his reckless endeavours involving the grief of a Gundabad settlement. 3rd King - Icefrone Probably the shortest reign but certainly not one to be forgotten, Icefrone's reign was certainly the heaviest. Since the fall of mew had a fierce impact on both server and Rohan, and it was Ice his job to lessen the dealt damage and to rebuilt an empire. It was also at this time that the forces of Mordor declared war on this troubled nation, Icefrone tried to negotiate over this war but all attempts were declined by the Mordorian government. Success followed Icefrone however when the forces of men, elves and dwarves gathered to lay siege on Goblin-Town. However, before any bloodshed could dealt, the leader of Mordor accepted a truce and further sieges would be called off. Another interfactional conflict was between Rohan and Angmar/Dol Guldur, after a successful Rohan raid in Mirkwood on a high placed Mordorian player, war was declared on the nation of Rohan. This war wasn't fought since a truce was made with Dol Guldur soon after, however since we never got a word from Angmar this war is technically still ongoing but is long forgotten. Icefrone's reign ended when mew got unbanned and took over the role of king. 4th King - mewarmy Mew's second reign was far from successful, joining rates were low and more reckless endeavours ensued, it was however in this time that Edoras saw her first citizens come and Aldburg died out, leaving a deserted and crippled city behind. Harad was target of Mew's wraith and suffered many deaths, Mordor was repeatedly attacked and mew pretty much turned into a person he once despised and fought. Mew's second reign ended with him giving the throne to the current ruler: Henry3748, after a scandal rendered mew not worthy to lead. Soon after mew stepped down he got banned for a second and permanent ban after griefing into a build. 5th King - Henry3748 Being handed a crippled nation with no warning, Henry had great visions for Rohan, but he knew it wouldn't be an easy task. Henry reshaped the Rohirric goverment, gearing it more towards economic development instead of militaristic as set by mew's second reign. However, an old enemy saw this as an opportunity - dunland declared war. Rohan, with the help of its allies, ended the war before it began. Now, with a devoted king, and his Council of Elders, it appears that Rohan is on the rise again - but who can tell what's to come? Interfactional Memberships. Rohan is part of the following interfactional groups: * White Council; represented by: Henry3748 and Icefrone * Confederation of Northmen represented by: mr_tinty and Henry3748 * Puma Clan: represented by: Henry3748 (jk its just a meme) * GORA (Gap Of Rohan Agreement) represented by: Icefrone, Henry3478, TheSmileBC, Internetminers. Lords: (Maintains cites and allocates land to citizens) *King Henry3748 lord of Grimslade and Edoras. *Heir Icefrone lord of Fyrmane. *Elizaer lord of Wynbaldor. *Jamez45767 lord of Mering Stream. *TheSmileBC lord of Helms Deep. *littlefiredog lord of firchester. Builds: (List of all builds confirmed by Rohan's elders, individual bases are excluded). * Aldburg, governed by SpielViel * Mering Stream, governed by Jamez45767, co managed by derpyherro * Fyrmane (Located at Helms Crossroad), governed by Icefrone * Whitefall (Located north of Edoras), governed by ThroughCracker * Grimslade governed by Henry3748 * Firchester (Located between Helms Deep and Fyrmane) governed by littlefiredog * Helms Deep governed by TheSmileBC * Tamwich (Located between Beorn's Hall and Carrock)governed by mr_tinty * Seacastle (Located at Mouth of Isen) governed by ------- * Dunharrow governed by mr_tinty * Wynbaldor (Located between Fords Of Isen and Grimslade) governed by Elizaer Council Of Elders: the most veteran Rohirrim, adivsors to the king on diplomatic actions in Rohan: * Mr_tinty * Henry3748 * TheSmileBC * Icefrone Military Ranks: Players with military ranks can hand off their position to a successor, assuming the king agrees; *1st Marshal: Icefrone (Overall strategist in war times) *2nd Marshal: Jamez45767 (in charge of rallying the Rohirrim) *3rd Marshal: ThroughCracker (in charge of organizing attacks and raids) *Captain: dimbat (PvP trainer) Non unique military ranks: * Recruit: player that wishes to be a fighter in the military, but has not yet passed the Captain's training. * Soldier: player that has finished Captain's training, but has still only participated in a few battles. * Archer: a soldier that specializes in bows. * Knight: a veteran soldier, having fought in many battles, and a master of pvp. Titles: Titles are not ordinary ranks and have to be earned, we strive to make this as big of an effort as possible. Titles are giving to those who stand out in their everyday duties in an unmatched extent. To give some examples of deeds who can give you a special title : Leading an army of players to victory, Conduct several successful trading missions or convincing enemy forces to withdraw. Of course these are not the only ways to get those titles, but be wary: titles are not easily given and needs dedication and determination to be earned. It's also possible for friendly states to give titles if they see fit. Players with their ranks/titles: *Jamez45767 2nd Marshal of the Riddermark and Lord of Mering Stream, Ambassador of Rohan, protector of the crossing into Gondor. *Lord Icefrone Leader of Fyrmane, First Marshal of the Riddermark, Heir of Rohan and Prince of her provinces. *Elizaer, Dirt Hoarder. * Horse Master JoyALewis. Players and current status: Government: * Henry3748 - King * Icefrone - Elder and Heir * mr_tinty - Loremaster and Elder * TheSmileBC- High Lord and Elder The Riders of Rohan: * littlefiredog * IceDragon87 * killercrandel * Torcher_Lantern * Arathred * pop_cat14 * ThroughCracker * dimbat * derpyherro Recruits stationed at the Recruitment Camp: Territories: *Rohan *Wold (Rohan) *Mouths of Entwash *Southern Enedwaith *Myrksalr (Mirkwood) *Tamwich (Anduin) *Cyneaglands (Far Harad) *The River Isen *Drúwaith Iaur Recruitment Process: Players wishing to join Rohan must make it to Rohan, but may receive supplies prior to this achievement !only if they're registered at the Recruitment Camp at Fords of Isen. They then must gain 100 alignment with the faction either by doing quests or slaying Dunlendings (easiest way of alignment), Mordor npcs or Uruk-Hai .These players will be stationed at the recruitment camp at Fords of Isen. Once accepted new players will start as a page/squire and will have to either go up the military ranks by being successful in battle with other players or npcs, or they can try their hand at civilian duties which has its perks as well. Tributary Bonds: Every week a VOLUNTARY tax will be collected, it is up to you to decide what it will be but it has to be regularly given and of some value. There will be a draw every month for the players under the government bond system and the winner will be rewarded with a prize (such as coins or mithril). The taxes must be paid once per week into the bank of Rohan (location will be disclosed soon) and you can give anything from ingots of metals, coins, food or building materials. A close knit Community: We strive to bring the faction together so that our members really feel included in what we do. We allow players to make decisions, fight and build alongside their ‘superiors’. We offer faction wide events such as jousting, horse races, boss fights, resource gathering, city building (we have plans for many cities in our empire), pvp events and even mock sieges on colossal builds such as Helms Deep! And of course prizes are given out. we also have a skype and facebook group for rohirrim members. Category:Faction Category:Men Category:Middle Men Category:Good Category:Factions